


.the one thing that will break me.

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chapter 504 Spoilers, Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: natsu wakes up, but not soon enough. and seeing lucy's prone body doesn't help with the murderous rage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 504. Also, this follows my theory that Natsu kicked Dimaria's ass Before E.N.D. was unleashed.

someone pulling harshly on his hair is what wakes him up at first, though the excruciating pain almost knocks him out again. he tries opening his eyes but can barely manage to pry them them enough to vaguely see a blurry, creamy shape through his lashes.

then the creamy shape is mostly blocked by a black shape and his eyes hurt and he closes them. but he can hear them. his ears feel like they’re full of cotton but he manages to hear them.

the spriggan that moved too fast to see, and lucy.

the moment he realizes that the creamy blurry shape was lucy, he starts trying to break his restraints.

then he hears her. the spriggan casually talks about taking lucy‘s eyes (and what is _with these guys and threatening bodily harm on lucy?_ ), and lucy’s defiant voice telling her to _do it_. they sound weird, like they’re talking in slow motion. but. there’s no mistaking the threat. or lucy’s stupidly courageous barb.

natsu’s eyes snap open at that, and when he looks up and at them, he sees dimaria’s blade swinging up and then down.

_and he sees red._

the next thing he knows he’s broken his restraints and thrown the spriggan off of lucy. when he looks back at his partner, she’s spread out on the ground, almost naked and covered in wounds and blood. the chair she’d been tied to is in pieces around her.

the rage that overtakes him is something he’s never felt before. and he doesn’t feel a shred of remorse after he pummels dimaria to within an inch of her life.

he only stops hitting her when she stops moving, stops flinching, stops screaming.

then he turns his back to her. everything feels sluggish and everything hurts, but he needs to check on lucy. she hasn’t moved or made a sound since she dared their enemy to take her eyes.

he kneels next to her and shakes her shoulders. calls her name.

when she doesn’t respond, gently, with trembling hands, he cups the back of her head and her back and lifts her upper body.

she’s not breathing. she’s not waking up. she’s not…

 _‘lucy, why aren’t you moving?’_ he asks, touching his forehead to hers. . _‘lucy?’_ he tries again. the more seconds pass, the more frantic he gets. _‘lucy!’_ he yells, tears trickling down his face.

 _this can’t be happening again,_ he thinks. _this isn’t happening again. she’s not dying again. she’s gonna wake up and berate him for worrying her again. she’s not…_

but she’s not breathing and there’s no heartbeat and the world goes white and, for a moment, he loses himself.

and then, the moment passes, and he doesn’t feel sluggish anymore. his heart is pounding in his ears and there is one thought going through his head over and over again, clear as day.

_this is zeref’s fault. lucy is dead and it’s all zeref’s fault. zeref has to die._

_he’s going to kill zeref._


End file.
